


Unexpected

by SheepOh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amanda loves her son, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Both moms just want their boys to be happy, Dating, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spock Is A Prince, Winona loves her son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: For political and diplomatic reasons, the Federation needs a Human and a Vulcan to have a very visible marriage. Spock, prince of Vulcan, and James Kirk, a promising Starfleet officer, are chosen.





	1. James Tiberius Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work that had a prior version posted on KSA but I reworked it a lot after comments I received and because I simply was not satisfied with it anymore.The first version is still there but I will eventually modify it too.
> 
> About a third or maybe even half of this fic is written down and just needs a bit of editing while the rest is at least planned for, but I still can't guarantee how long it'll take me or a specific update schedule.
> 
> The rating is subject to change as the story updates as are the tags, and maybe the number of chapters too...
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Lieutenant James Tiberius Kirk, recently back from his last mission with the USS Farragut was sitting in Admiral Fitzgerald office. He was nervous. He had reasons to be. The leave he was on was a strongly suggested one due to his psychological evaluation following the Tycho IV incident. Even if his superior officers did not blame him, he did. He was convinced they would soon see reason and punish him. Two hundred people were dead, because of him, because he couldn't fire on time, because he froze, because he was a coward.

''I'm sorry to have kept you waiting'', the Admiral said as he entered and took place behind his desk, ''Those awful meetings always end up lasting longer than planned.''

Kirk only nodded respectfully, not returning the other's smile.

''Are you alright Lieutenant? It's my understanding that you are going through some more difficult times''

"Yes'', he nodded in the same way again, before adding a bit too quickly ''I assure you I am following all recommendations so that I will be fit for duty as soon as possible"

''I see.''

''Is that why I'm here?''

''No, not at all. I wanted to speak to you about another matter completely.'', he swallowed '' Headquarters have been talking about this for a long time, debating it and they've now come to a decision. They needed someone to carry out a very unique but very important mission. I need you to remember that. ''The admiral tried to find Kirk's eye, without success; he was too busy studying his hands. ''After much consideration, and research, and analysis, you've been chosen. You are definitely the best candidate possible for it.''

The vague way in which the older man was talking was not reassuring at all. Something seemed fishy. The younger one raised his head and asked, hesitantly ''What exactly would be the nature of that mission?''

''As I said, it's very unique but also of very high importance. The Federation wishes to strengthen the links between Vulcans and Humans as studies have shown that tensions and prejudices still exist between the two races. It's even more important now that we wish to establish mixed race colonies on newly discovered planets. Both living together and governing together, it would be imperative that they be able to do so in perfect, or almost, harmony. ''

Only high ranked people could talk so much and still avoid answering your question. Sometimes, it was only once the conversation was over and you had no means to get back to it that you realised that in all the words that had come out of their mouths, none were of any use to you. Jim had seen a lot of captains make that mistake. That's why so many learned to just go with their own idea. It saved time, really.

''You may recall, or not, as you are quite young,'', he continued, ''the Vulcan ambassador's wedding to a human woman, Amanda Grayson quite a few years ago. This was a measure taken to lessen those prejudices. Sadly, it seems it wasn't handled well enough, maybe a problem with how it was publicized, but everyone learned from those mistakes and now, Federation wants to repeat that initiative, but better. That's what you've been chosen for.''

''I'm not sure I'm following quite well...''

''That couple I told you about, they're royals on Vulcan and they had a child, an only child. You're to marry him.''

His eyebrows shot to his hairline and his eyes rounded in perfect circles. He was stunned.  
''I beg your pardon?'', he blurted.

''I know it must be a shock but it is a very important mission. We need Humans and Vulcans to cooperate as much as possible. We need their help and they need ours, for a ton of things, really, but if our people refuse to get along, we'll never accomplish anything!''

The old man was clearly growing agitated, as was the young one.

''But why me?!? Surely there's somebody better suited for that kind of diplomacy! I've been studying and training for years to work in command, not to become a stay at home puppet! I belong on a starship!''

They both took a calming breath, screaming at each other would serve no purpose.

''Yes, I understand, we all do. This ... alliance, it won't prevent you from doing just that. You'll be back in space, you'll go back to working in command and showing everybody all that you can do. It's part of why we chose you actually.   
We believe that you have the profile and abilities that would make you more likely to command your own ship one day. Starship captain, that's a very prestigious and very publicized position, and we think that would help a lot with this whole campaign.   
Also, the Kirk family name is already well known and respected among humans. People could look up to you. We did consider your brother but he's not as ambitious as you are. He won't make it as far. ''

Jim Kirk looked indignant. It was justified but irritating to the admiral, he was tired of having to convince everyone of everything every day. This is not what he had imagined getting a promotion would be like.

''You should be honored to have been chosen for this'', he added a bit more harshly.

''What if I don't want to? What if I want to marry someone I love, have a family of my own? What if I refuse?'', the young officer defied.

''You won't. If you wanted all those things so much, you would have followed a path like your brother's. You wouldn't have chosen starships nor command, they're too unpredictable for that. You value your work and having a career more. If you want that great career of yours, you will accept.''

''Are you threatening me?''

He could not believe the Federation so many generations of his family had devoted their life for could step so low, that the organization he had been taught to look up to and respect so much could betray him like that.

''I'm only informing you of facts, as you should always consider them all before making an important decision.''

A silence fell and they both stared at each other, shoulders high and squared, too stubborn to look away first. The Lieutenant was the first to finally give in, his shoulders falling.

''Can I think about it '', he sighed, ''before I give my official answer?''

''Be quick.''

* * * 

Less than a week later, James Tiberius Kirk was embarking on a transporter ship to Vulcan. Admiral Fitzgerald had been right, he did value his career before all and had known relationships would never be easy in his field. He had already made sacrifices about them. Maybe, if he were lucky, he could get away with a few discreet affairs once he'd be back traveling the universe. He wasn't very convinced but who knew? He could always hope.

As for the moment, he had a few days to lose and a genealogical tree, along with very basic but very important etiquette rules to learn.


	2. Sch'n T'gai Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a ''Meanwhile'' of the end of the first chapter in the Sch'n T'gai household.

Sch'n T'gai Spock was sitting with his parents in what his mother insisted on calling the '' living room'', a terran term. He had never understood it. It sounded illogical, as if it meant to suggest only one room was lived in.

'' Admiral Fitzgerald sent me a message today'', his father said, calm and almost indifferent, not that this was especially unusual for him, '' He has found a suitable husband for you, as per your request. He shall be here in approximately 4 point 68 days ''. 

'' Oh Spock, you still have time to change your mind. You don't have to do this. '', his mother joined in, less calm and definitely not as indifferent.

'' It is my duty and my honor. This alliance will help our two people cooperate and accept each other better. It is crucial. ''

'' Yes, but what about your feelings? '', she questioned.

'' I am a Vulcan, mother. ''

She was herself human, the only one in the household. Her son had her DNA and was biologically half like her but the Vulcan genes were very strong, making him physically a lot more like his father. As for the psychological and ideological traits, well, he had been raised on Vulcan, not on Earth nor on any other Terran colony. She still believed that deep down he was more like her than he thought. She mostly believed that, not because he had human genes, but because she knew what Vulcans were really like. She knew the secrets they'd never admit nor share but were still their truth. She had lived them all through her husband. But her son had no way of knowing that. 

She mentally shook herself and tried to reach him in ways he would better understand, or accept.

'' Of course. Perhaps I did not expressed myself well. What if you find a more logical choice, someone whose mind is truly compatible to yours, your t'hyla?'', she paused, then ''You're so young...You could still wait. ''

'' There will not be a more logical choice.'', he argued,'' This man has accepted to marry me. It is already more than I could ask for. I could not expect that of any vulcan woman. It is fortunate that an alternative that will also benefit interplanetary diplomacy has been found.'' He frowned a nearly non existent frown at her before adding ''I find your opposition to this most illogical, as your marriage to Father was also an arranged one. You do not seem to suffer from it. Waiting would not change anything, I assure you. It would only take the diplomatic benefits away. ''

'' Spock, my son, you do not think highly enough of yourself. Someone will love you as much as I do. They can't all be so blind. '', she pleaded but he only met this with the surprised expression he still gave her any time she had an outburst. She sighed and left the room, not wanting to embarrass them further with an emotional display.

'' Mother can be most illogical '', Spock announced, turning to his father.

'' She is, in regards to certain things. However I have found it is not always such a bad thing, as in this instance. She might not have used the best words to explain it, but the meaning was essentially correct. We will understand if you do not wish to go through with this. Your mother and I were fortunate to find our t'hylas in each other. You might want to take more time to find yours. ''

'' I do not. I believe this to be the right thing to do. ''

'' As you wish, then. ''

* * * 

That night, as he meditated, Spock thought about his situation and the life he was soon to lead. He had always known he would not choose his bondmate. He was the prince and was of mixed species. While one would attract potential candidates, the other chased them away. The circumstances of his birth and the high probability of them being recreated with his own offsprings were especially discouraging factors. Vulcan women saw no logic in bonding with a mate who would not be able to produce offsprings or who would make them suffer or endanger them to produce those offsprings. Spock understood and respected that. It was logical. That is why he had requested a male bondmate. As males could not reproduce, regardless of origins or fertility levels, the problematic was thus of no concern. Sarek had congratulated him for the logical and proactive way in which he participated to the planning of this alliance. He would continue to act that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far~
> 
> This chapter concludes what I think of as my intro to this story and I think both chapters kinda go together so that's why I posted them so close to each other. Also they're a bit shorter maybe than the rest so that helps :P
> 
> Hopefully, the next one should be up in a few days, maybe a week, but I don't want to guarantee anything 'cause school and life and stuff...
> 
> Up next! Our boys' first encounter!


	3. Vulcan

James Kirk had done absolutely nothing physical in the last few days. He had been sitting on his ass all day long. And yet, he was still exhausted and his head threatened to split in two, spilling all those names, all those ranks, all those honorifics and all those etiquette rules all around him with bits of his brain in the mix. It's in this state that he was to meet with his future husband for the first time. He hoped he didn't look half as bad as he felt. When he set eyes on the man in question, this hope of his only strengthened.

The Vulcan was standing straight and tall, his hands clasped behind his back. His face did not show any emotion, his professionalism better than any captain's. Despite the warmth of the red and gold desert, he was wearing a long dark robe, covering him almost entirely. Only his head and his upper neck were exposed, his pale skin contrasting with the cloth and with his short dark hair. The robe itself was very modest for a prince, decorated with only a few golden embroideries and a matching belt. All of this and the pointed ears contributed to the mystique aura surrounding him. Jim liked it very much.

 

Even with exhaustion apparent on his face, the human standing in front of Spock emanated strength and confidence. He was not very tall, shorter than himself and than most Vulcans but easily made those around forget it. The uniform he was wearing was simple, but clearly human. It fitted his body closely, contouring the curves and the muscles hidden under it. It was pleasing, he thought, and surprised himself in doing so. Vulcan eyes were not blind to the aesthetically well formed. His were no exception, but this seemed new, different. It was something he would need to meditate on. Or put aside and forget entirely.

The human's ''team'' was composed of himself and Admiral Fitzgerald, while the Vulcan's was of himself, his father; ambassador Sarek, his mother; Amanda Grayson and the head of the clan; T'Pau. James Kirk was terrified of her. She looked plain mean, like she wouldn't tolerate any mistakes from him and would protect the honor of her clan at all cost. The other woman was her complete opposite. She looked like the kind that was everybody's mom and that loved everybody but wouldn't mind snapping your neck if you dared hurt her boy. He liked her. She made him think of his own mother. She had been so angry with Starfleet when she had learned about all this, said they had no right, especially to evoke her lost husband and his honor in their dirty business. It was coercion. In the end, she had done the only thing she could do. She had reminded him that this was his decision and his father would have been proud either way, just as she would be. She had wished him luck. He knew he'd need it.

He had managed to go through all the introductions without any major faux pas. He'd politely inclined his head at each of them. He was now being led to his quarters by the prince himself, as to the admiral's suggestion. Kirk followed him quietly and almost ran right into his elegant back when he stopped in front of a door. He took a step back to let him turn towards him.

''This is where you will be staying for the next weeks. '', the Vulcan immediately explained, '' Tomorrow you will be waken and the preparations will be explained to you but tonight you may rest. Your journey seems to have been a tiring one.''

''Thank you, um, your Highness?''

''You may call me Spock. There is no need to call any of us by such pretentious titles''

''Ah. Sorry.''

''It is of no consequence.''

There was an instant of nervous silence, and fidgeting on his part. To overcome it, Kirk decided to act more like a man and less like a boy, and, mostly, more like himself. 

''Then, goodnight Spock'', he said, taking the man's hand and lowering himself to leave a chaste kiss on it.  
The Vulcan retracted it violently, as if he had been burned and glared at him.

''How dare you disrespect me this way?!'', he wanted to demand, furious, but changed his mind, and his mood, when he saw the other's surprised confusion. He instead chose to explain, after taking a calming and mind clearing breath.

''Vulcans do not like to be touched, especially not the hands.'', he explained, ''They are very sensitive and considered private, intimate even. Your gesture was quite...vulgar for us. I apologize if my reaction startled you.''

''Oh! I - I'm ... I'm the one who should apologize! I didn't know. It's my fault, really. I didn't mean to...uh...I still have a lot to learn, I'm really terribly sorry'', he blabbered nervously, reddening. This was only the first of many mistakes he'd make, he could feel it, and it only succeeded in embarrassing him even more.

''You are forgiven.'', he dismissed quickly, '' There is much we do not yet know about each other's culture. Such events are to be expected. I only ask of you that you try to remember what you have just learned. More will be taught to you very soon. Do not be embarrassed.''

''Thank you. I'll try my best.'' He smiled shyly.

''Now, go inside. You are tired. I will see you in the morning''

Spock was right, and so Kirk offered a polite nod and obeyed.

 

His room was huge, as would be expected from royals, but not overfilled with furniture nor ornaments. There was just enough of the former to guarantee that he'd be comfortable and that he'd have everything he could need, while the latter were mostly decorating the frame and the drapes surrounding the bed. Sliding doors led to a balcony over a garden and smaller ones, in the corner of the room, to an immense and luxurious bathroom. The bath itself seemed big enough to fit a whole family in it.

His luggage had been brought in for him. A handwritten note attached to it informed him that he was to meet with a few people early the next morning and that he could take breakfast in the common kitchen or in the privacy of his room would he prefer it, as installations and provisions were at his disposition there.

The next morning he indeed chose the privacy of his room and ate in about five minutes, as he spent most of the time he usually needed in the morning making sure he looked as presentable as he could and trying to place his hair about every way he knew how, to finally keep them as usual, with only maybe, a little more care and strokes of his comb.

As soon as Kirk found his way to where the eve's small group was discussing around a table, business began.

''Ah Kirk! There you are!'', the admiral welcomed him, ''I have other matters to attend to, so if we could begin. Ambassador?''

''Yes '', he waited for him to sit down before addressing him, '' You have only one terran month here and there is a lot to do. You will be starting today.  
Mental links are very important in bondings and this will be the focus today. You and Spock will be meeting with a healer so you can both be eased into it.''

Amanda must have seen the slight concern in his face at the mention of a healer as she cut her husband, '' I did it too and it's a bit like diving into the unknown but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. It's all very safe. The healer is there more as a kind of bridge than anything, as an observer too.'', and smiled reassuringly.

''In the following days '', he picked up again, '' you will spend time together. You will learn to know each other and you will have to make a few public appearances so that people can notice you.''

''You'll need to be friendly to each other during those '', the admiral continued, '' We want people to believe there's something growing between you two.'' He fixed Kirk, and then Spock, with a hard glare as he spoke.''No one is to know this is all arranged for it to have the right effect. They need to believe a Vulcan and a Human naturally fell in love, just like that, all mushy and cheesy and cute and all those pretty things they show you on soapy holoprograms.''

They'd better not screw it up, he thought. This mission truly was crucial, no matter how ridiculous it could seem, both to him and the Federation. Failing your first mission as an admiral could never be good.

 

When they met with the healer, later that morning, Kirk almost laughed at the mystique ambiance in her home. It reminded him of some of Earth's legends about witches, sorcerers and mediums. He managed to control it in a brief unnoticed smile. She welcomed them, offering them seats and cups of tea; a Vulcan brew known to help telepathic abilities, she explained. It was disgusting. He barely touched it, and yet Spock managed to finish it all over the course of the woman's speech, without grimacing even once. This man was remarkable. The healer glanced at his own untouched drink, but didn't remark on it. She still seemed disapproving. She led them to another room where two mats lay on the floor surrounded by incense sticks in small pots. She gestured to the two men to sit each on one and knelt between them. Kirk saw Spock settle on his back and followed his lead. The woman then lowered a hand on each man's forehead.

'' Spock, you may initiate a meld '', she announced

She would serve as a link between them, not to help them in anyway but simply to witness. If they were compatible, their minds should be able to find each other with only their own efforts. Melds and mental communications were extremely important between bond mates. This meant that, should the healer detect anything that indicated they were incompatible or that a link could be harmful to either of them, the whole arrangement would be instantly canceled. Forcing mentally incompatible people together was extremely cruel, if even possible. 

'' My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. '', Kirk heard Spock recite. 

He felt a tug in his cranium, as if something was trying to drag his thoughts towards them, and, then, nothing. He waited. There was only silence and his own thoughts. Nothing else. He risked a side glance to his companion. He had his eyes closed and was frowning, seemingly deeply focused. He really wanted to make this work, the human thought, so he closed his eyes too and tried to focus as deeply.

He felt the tug again and this time he held on to it. When he felt it start to fade, he tried to follow it. It was a strange feeling, as real as a physical one, like his mind was literally moving, and yet, he knew it wasn't. It was a completely knew sensation. After a while of chasing after and trying to grab onto the source of the tug, a mind caught his, as though a hand had found his. He felt relief that was not only his own and was puzzled for an instant.  
'' I can now feel as you feel, and you as I do, Spock's voice explained, I am in your mind as you are in mine. I could access any of your thoughts and memories should I wish to. By respect, I will keep to the outside layers of your mind. There is much to learn about melds and links. There are rules and there are techniques to protect yourself from those who would break them. I will teach them to you during your stay. We will also need to practice to strengthen our link and to ensure progress in those techniques. ''

'' Practice makes perfect, eh? '' Kirk was surprised to hear his voice say.

He thought he felt brief amusement at his surprise and then he was gasping for air. His eyes shot open and he understood the link had been severed. 

The healer, he had forgotten about her, freed their foreheads and let them sit up. She turned to Kirk and asked him to repeat what Spock had explained in the meld. She of course knew his exact words, having caught them as they passed through her from the Vulcan's mind to his. She needed to make sure they had been well received. He was proud to be able to recite them back perfectly. It had worked.

'' Good. Your next meld should be easier to initiate now that your minds have been in contact. You will proceed as Spock explained. He will be responsible for your mental training starting today. You will have to train every day until you are both ready for the pre-bond.   
Now, as for the strength of your link, I have good news. I have sensed no rebellion within your minds as they touched, no resistance. Your minds are compatible. ''

Both men were glad to hear it, maybe more than duty would call for. They' d later find ways to reason the feeling into logical and practical arguments but, for now, it was just a feeling, one that they'd examine later, putting it aside to focus on their work for the moment.

 

They were welcomed back home by lunch and refreshments with the Ambassador and his wife. They shared the healer's words over the meal and received advice on how to go about that training. All was going well. When their plates were empty and their stomachs full, Sarek suggested they go visit something, show a bit of Vulcan to the human, insisting on it being somewhere public. The Starfleet officer felt the air shift around them as the topic settled at that last part.  
'' Is that not a strategy to mislead our people?'', Spock asked calmly and evenly, but holding himself definitely differently than a few moments before, '' It was my understanding that we had an agreement to be truthful, as Surak taught us.''

''Spock, we are not lying to our people '', his father answered, '' We are only accustoming them to what is to come. We are showing them that it is a favorable outcome. It might be a strategy but it is no lie. Strategies are only logical. You are aware of this.''

''What about this being arranged and us hiding it?''

''It is still not a lie. We are only keeping some information to ourselves. Sharing those would be illogical as it would work against our goal. This is all for the greater good. This is also an essential part of Surak's teachings.''

Both Vulcans held each other's gaze silently. Moments passed as they gauged and dared the other.

''Very well'', the younger one finally said, ''If we may excuse ourselves, there is work ahead of us.''

Nods were exchanged and they took their leave, Kirk following Spock.

The Vulcan decided this was as good a time as any other to give him a tour of the house, something he had somehow neglected in the haste of the past hours. It was big, with lots of rooms and lots of corridors leading to them, perfect to hide in but also perfect to get lost in. Jim imagined little Spock playing hide and seek with his mother in here, how long it'd take to find him...Did Vulcans play hide and seek? Did they play at all? Was everything about logic and utility, even in childhood? Did they also have entertainment, just for that purpose, to be entertained, and nothing more? He realized, then, how alone he was and how much he would have to learn and, more importantly, learn to live with. This was something permanent he was getting in. He loved to joke and play. Would he be looked down on because of that? Would he have to refrain from it when in his husband's company?

''And those are my quarters, where we will be spending most of our time.''

''What?''

Kirk looked up and, it might have been the surprise and the fact that he'd just been harshly thrown back planet side and out of his thoughts, but he could swear he saw the ghost of a playful smile on the stoic Vulcan's face.

''We will need to spend most our time together for you to learn all you need to and comfort will be required for optimal mental training conditions. My quarters are simply more appropriate as they already contain the necessary for meditation and offer more privacy.''

''Oh. I see.''

Spock gestured for him to enter and showed him the different parts of his quarters, because it wasn't just a room and it wasn't exactly a suite either. It was basically a smaller apartment inside the house. The first room was a study. On the right was a desk, on which rested a computer, surrounded by an L shaped bookshelf. On the left was a double door that led to a kind of living room. In it, two couches were disposed face to face along the sides of a low table and a drinks cabinet and a food replicator were against the far wall, on each side of a door leading to the bathroom. The bedroom itself could be reached by going through the bathroom or by a double door in the study that was also the entry room. This last room was where they would work most of the time. A meditation area was organised with two mats side by side facing a small decorated lamp and the back wall, decorated in a similar fashion to the designs on the lamp.

That first day they did not meld again. Instead Spock spent it explaining terminology, the use of several typically Vulcan objects as well as some fundamentals of Surak's teachings and their applications in Vulcan culture. They ate dinner on their own, in Spock's living room, and looked at the setting sun through the large windows on their side. During the day, it had been so bright Kirk had wished he had brought sunglasses. He had avoided looking up, by fear his retinas would melt right off. Now that its light was getting fainter he could finally watch it. It wasn't very different from Earth's. Only the horizon behind which it hid really was. These thoughts fueled their conversation until they went back to the meditation area and to Kirk's education. When his head started to ache from fatigue and from used up focus reserves Spock offered to show him some basic meditation techniques. He accepted.

As the days went by, they continued like this. The meditation techniques became more complex and all the explanations more detailed, though the latter could worsen the recurring headaches, the former helped control them. Another thing that helped was the mindmelds. No tea was ever even suggested and the partings were much smoother, making the whole experience much better than the first one. It was also more intimate as they sat facing each other, no one else with them, and Spock's fingers directly on Jim's temple now. They had started with light surface touches, then, as he learned to control his side of it, his strength and his movements, they had deepened and prolonged them. Kirk loved those. There was something incredibly soothing but equally exciting to touching another's mind, a Vulcan's mind, Spock's mind. They were learning to know each other and getting used to each other's presence through the contacts in the melds but also, yes, during dates. They had to. At first, though he never mentioned it and tried to hide it, in true Vulcan fashion, Spock was noticeably tense about them. Perhaps it was because of the lies. Perhaps it was because of the assumptions of emotions they had to inspire. Kirk, on his side, worried he was disliked by the Vulcan and more so, that he would have to spend a lifetime with a man who would always be cold to him and wondered how much of that his career was really worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter might not have a lot actually happening but hey, dates around Vulcan i the next one! I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	4. Dating on Vulcan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [TidesAndMoons](http://tidesandmoons.tumblr.com/) for her great advice on this chapter and for always pointing out what I can't quite figure out myself

As requested by the Admiral, Spock took Jim out on dates, so they could be seen together in public. It was mostly a duty but the human had no problem admitting he found them genuinely enjoyable. The first was a night out at the Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts. There, masters showcased their arts, bodies, and weapon yielding agilities in flashy choreographies. They showcased themselves as individual masters of their specific arts before all joining in in dance like combats, dragging ohs and ahs from the tourists. Kirk clapped enthusiastically along with the others as the show came to its grand climax. Beaming, he turned to Spock who was only politely, and even as if on autopilot, clapping. His smiled faltered and he cleared his throat, waiting for the room to be emptied. 

''Everything alright?'', he asked.

''Yes.'', Spock dismissed him, ''If you wish, we may take a closer look at the weapons.''

''Um, yeah I'd like that, if it's no bother.''

''Not at all.''

Spock led him, in silence, through a narrow corridor to a locker like room where the artists were changing and safely putting their weapons away. As Spock and he came in, they all stopped and stood up at once. The man who seemed to be the eldest of the group walked towards them and bowed.

''May we be of any assistance, sir?''

''My...friend'', he hesitated at the term, ''and I would like to see your weapons, and perhaps gain some more information about your arts.''

''If it's no bother'', Jim added hastily.

''Of course. If you would wait for us in the conference room, we will join you there.''

Spock nodded and led them where they had been instructed. The room was furnished with a large oval table and plush blue chairs surrounding it. Kirk hesitated in the doorway as Spock went to wait by the window at the back, watching the slow city outside in the night. The human held back a sigh as he watched his back. He knew Spock had not chosen him and might be resentful for that, but he had not chosen either. He'd wished they could at least enjoy the little things, like those nights out, but, he thought, if Spock hated him so much, he might plead to let him go. Just as he joined him by the window, the man that had addressed them earlier entered. He was now dressed in casual Vulcan attire, which covered a lot more of his skin than his fighting costume had, and carried with him the three weapons they'd seen showcased.

He bowed slightly to them again and placed a lirpa, an ahn-woon and a bow with an arrow side by side on the table. The lirpa, with all his lenght, was the first thing that caught Kirk's attention but he turned it to the tall man in front of him instead, introducing himself and then congratulating him on the night's show. It is Spock who introduced him. His name was Sakar. He knew of all the weapons and had trained with all but specialized in Lirpa fighting. 

Once out, after having been explained the history and traditional uses of the weapons and having been permitted to handle them, lirpas were a lot heavier than they looked, he'd nearly dropped it when Sakar had put it in his arms, they walked leisurely in the city, back to the house. Jim let his thoughts wander as he enjoyed the cooler air.

''I'd like to see you handle one of those one day. I think you' make quite the picture'', he told Spock, as he had not touched them at the Institute.

''I would rather I never had to do so in your presence'', he answered, not elaborating when Kirk looked at him curiously.

They skipped their joint meditation session that night.

A few days later, they found themselves on a short trek through the desert. During breakfast, Amanda had explained how this desert was the fiercest she'd ever faced and how usually a trek through it took many days and was very dangerous. She'd also explained how when he was just a boy, Spock had undergone this trek on his own as was customary in a coming of age kind of ceremony but without all the preparations and cautions this usually entailed and without telling anybody giving them the fright of their life. They'd then joked about keeping an eye on him this time and said their goodbyes, leaving aboard a desert flyer filled with food and water ''just in case''. Kirk was thrilled. 

They first flew towards and then around parts the famous L-Langoon Mountains. They were huge and included extensive cave and tunnels systems of which they could only see a fraction by passing by. Kirk expressed his wish to one day get to explore them on foot and Spock strongly discouraged him, listing all the hazards he could encounter in there, which only contributed to his desire to go but he kept that one last thought for himself. 

They spent the morning flying and landed around noon to have lunch at the base of a smaller mountain, inside the shuttle, before leaving with probably more water bottles and rations that was necessary. Since Kirk had managed to convince Spock to go inside the caves ''just a little bit, we won't go far, promise'', Spock also took it upon himself to bring a medkit, emergency fireworks and his lirpa. Kirk had to admit to himself that Spock walking holding his lirpa securely in front of him, ready to fight off threats was a tiny bit sexy, well, a lot sexy. He also hoped he was getting better at shielding his thoughts from him. He thought to jokingly comment on Spock's earlier remark that he hoped Kirk would not have to see him this way but, at the look he was shot as he thought so, he understood it was in his best interest to shut up about it. They left in a hurry when walking outside the cave and in the desert around a few hours later, Spock had spotted a Le-Matya in the distance walking back to what was probably his lair.

''Run.'' is all he had said grabbing Kirk's arm and manhandling him back to the shuttle and into it before lifting up into the air. Apparently, no matter how solid a flyer was a Le-Matya could still inflect significant damage to it. They'd heard the beast growl at them as they narrowly escaped a fury driven and very clawed paw to their left.

Spock looked at Jim as if he had lost his mind, when this last one burst out laughing from the back of the shuttle when they were up and away from any danger. Still, a small smile found its way to his lips, if only for an instant, and Jim joined him in the seats at the front.

Their meditation that night was mostly overtaken by mental discussions and shared reminiscence about this particular episode of their journey. They agreed that, after all, it was Kirk that had needed to have an eye kept on.

Their last date was the best one in Kirk's opinion. Not only was the scenery of the Fire Plains breathtaking; beautiful in a raw and violent way he had seen nowhere else, lava flowing loudly under stone paths guarded by giant statues, reminding him just how small and fragile each individual lives were; but there was also Spock. He was different, and maybe he himself was too. He seemed more chatty, more relaxed. Oh, he still held himself as straight as a living being could but it didn't feel stiff. And he looked at him and let himself be looked at. Kirk took advantage of it. He took a few good looks at him during the visit. He tried to memorize his features, his face open, lit in the lava's red glow. That's the image he wanted to take with him when he'd have to leave.

 

Time flew faster than they ever thought it would. '' Illogical '' Spock's mind offered when the thought crossed it. One morning, they were extricated from their routine, separated and prepped a final time for a ceremony. It wasn't the ceremony, not the big final one, but almost. It was a bit like an engagement party but with more formalities and a lot less party. They were to establish a pre-bond, very similar to what seven years old were often subjected to, so they'd be drawn together '' in times of needs ''. No one had elaborated on that, nor looked like they wanted to. Kirk hadn't pushed.

 

* * *

 

'' It's your last chance to turn away '', Amanda said softly, smoothing one last crease on his shirt. The human having no family with him, she had insisted on playing the part for at least a small portion of it.

'' I won't. It's my duty and I will carry it through.''

'' You sound like my son. ''

'' I'll take it as a compliment. Your son is a remarkable man. ''

At this, she smiled. She looked almost touched, a mother's pride maybe.

'' I know. I always said so. I'm glad somebody else sees it. ''

A beat.

''Can I ask you for a favor? For my son. ''

'' Of course. ''

'' Be sure to tell him. Make sure he knows. He deserves it and he needs it. ''

He nodded.

 

* * *

 

'' It is your last opportunity to rethink your choice '' Sarek told his son.

'' I will not. ''

'' Very well. ''

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was very sober, with only the few necessary people in attendance. Kirk walked with Amanda to the Sch'n T'Gai's sacred ancestral land. It was all smooth red sand and large rocky columns demarcating it from the rest of the desert land. T'Pau sat in a chair, Spock and his father standing to her left while the Terran ambassador stood on her right. All where facing inwards, where a priestess was waiting next to the highest column. It was the only one that was inside the circle, right in the middle of it, a large metallic ornament hanging from it. The priestess struck it twice, as one would a gong when Kirk entered the circle. Amanda signed to him to go to T'Pau and joined her own family. He did so, wiping his sweaty palms discreetly on his trousers as he knelt in front of her. She was still terrifying. The whole thing kind of was. Everybody was silent and solemn, simply following the strict protocol that getting engaged was. He felt stuffed, or maybe that was just his dress uniform tightening his chest. He only felt as if some air had been injected back into his lungs when he found himself standing face to face with Spock, the only thing familiar to him there.

They knelt and the priestess held both of their heads in each of her hands. She was reciting prayers in an Old Vulcan Kirk couldn't understand, well, he wouldn't have understood even if it had been in Modern Vulcan. He barely knew a few words. Maybe he'd try to learn some before they met again, to surprise Spock, he thought looking in his eyes and noticed the smallest of frown in his features. He was probably supposed to focus, though he wasn't exactly sure on what. He tried anyway. Slowly he felt a kind of tug in his mind, as he had the first time they had met with the priestess, now weeks ago, except when she let them go this time, he wasn't so lost. The sensation faded into a barely noticeable link between their minds, but it was there. Spock was there.

She nodded, took a step back and Spock raised two fingers between them. He imitated him and their four fingers joined in what he had been instructed was the equivalent of a chaste kiss for Vulcans. He thought he might have imagined it, but he felt a tingle where they touched and thought it thoroughly pleasant. 

They stayed that way long enough to receive approving looks from the small crowd present and for Spock to gain the faintest of blushes high on his cheeks. 

 

A few hours later, they were at a ship station, ready to be separated, each going back to their usual lives for a while. They were allowed some '' privacy '' to say their goodbyes. The location had specifically been chosen so that no one could hear them but everyone could see them, together. They were standing face to face, both holding their hands behind their back, their eyes studying their feet. 

'' A bit strange, isn't it? '', Kirk tried, earning a cocked eyebrow from the Vulcan. '' Us. The situation. We just basically got engaged. I've barely registered it that we're going each our way. I'm going back to work! ''

'' I suppose it is. ''

Silence.

'' You will be working on a ship? ''

'' Mmh? Yes. A small mission, a thing of a few weeks only. I think we'll be mostly carrying supplies and personnel to colonies. Nothing too exciting. ''

'' But you are looking forward to it. ''

'' Yes. I like working. I like space. It'll be good for me. ''

Somebody signed to them it was time.

'' Well then, see you on Earth. ''

'' Yes, goodbye Mister Kirk. ''

'' Please, call me Jim. We're a couple now! ''

They exchanged amused expressions which quickly softened.

'' Goodbye, Jim. ''

'' Goodbye, Spock. ''

'' I'll miss you. '', he almost added. He turned and went to the ship that would bring him to his next assignment, because, in the end, that's all that was too, an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 30th : Update : I'm still working on this! It's been about a month but the end of the semester nearly killed me. :P
> 
> I'll work very hard and hopefully have to rest up soon!


	5. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short-ish chapter to keep the story going.
> 
> Thanks to [TidesAndMoons](http://tidesandmoons.tumblr.com/) as usual especially since this one kind of gave me a bit of trouble so I had to rely on her even more. (I'm sorry and thank youuuuu)

Lieutenant James T. Kirk was lying on his bunk, listening to the hum of a starship's engines and life support systems, unable to sleep. In a few days, he would be back on Earth where Spock would join him for a month. He couldn't wait. He missed him. He loved being on a starship, loved being in space but right now, he would rather be with Spock. This mission had at least taught him that. His affections for his new friend, because that's how he thought of him, might be stronger than he had initially processed. The fact that he could feel so after only a month did not surprise him. It had been an intense but also intimate month and Kirk was known to get attached quickly. Not only was he attached to him, but he was also physically attracted to him. That's what lonely nights following uneventful days had shown him. He wasn't tired enough to fall asleep when he got to bed then. His libido had always been quite high and it always manifested itself when his body hadn't had any real straining activity in a while. This mission was perfect for it, so at night when he lay doing nothing and hoping for sleep to find him, arousal would first. Caught off guard, he'd let his imagination conjure whatever images it wanted and the sneaky thing would slowly turn anything in a pale skinned and dark haired body until he was already in too deep to ponder the ethics of masturbation. Now, though, he didn't even bother dancing around it. He knew it'd be Spock anyway and pleasured himself thinking about him from the start. Surely, fantasizing about his future husband couldn't be that bad. It should be good news. He was attracted to him! But he wasn't sure. It could all become very awkward. He didn't know anything about the Vulcans' views on sexuality or their level of comfort with it. He didn't know Spock's. The man could have an orientation that wouldn't make this feasible between them. He guessed it was a conversation they would need to have, but not yet.

Apart from that, he also missed his presence, just him being there. They had found a kind of comfortable company in each other during the last days of their stay together. That's what he missed the most. He had tried calming it by hanging out with other crew members, socializing had always been a strong point of his. He also quite enjoyed it. I was fun but didn't satiate his craving for Spock. That's why at the end of the day he would find himself trying to touch the link they shared, to get some kind of response from it. As much as he toyed with it, he didn't get any answer, just a small comfort at knowing this was Spock. Maybe it was all this thinking about this that had led to the erotic images after all . Well, it was too late to turn back now. He'd have to learn to live with it. Besides, it wasn't all that bad. It did feel good.

 

* * *

 

Spock would never admit it but his encounter with Kirk had started changing him, just a little. It was not something that was very noticeable either but moms have super powers and Amanda did notice. He seemed just a tiny bit less tensed. A weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. He liked the man! That was a realization that procured her a _lot_ of joy. Her boy had a better chance at happiness. He had a chance at love. It was great news because, no matter how much he pretended, his feelings did matter. He was a true Vulcan, yes, exactly because he felt so deeply. 

She had always known. She knew him better than anyone did, better than himself even. She remembered how affected he had been by I-Chaya's death. Of course, he wouldn't have dared voice feelings but it was written all over his face, in his posture, in his eyes and in the aura that emanated from him. It had broken her heart and she had read grief at their son's pain in Sarek's features too. She had also read a silent plea, one that matched her thoughts, and so that night she had stayed in Spock's room, gently rubbing his back, allowing him to let his shields down. She had held and soothed him as he had cried the loss of his friend. They had never talked about it again but she had never forgotten. How could she? She had always wished he could surround himself with people with whom he could once again let his guards down. She hoped this James Kirk would prove to be. He seemed to be on the right path.

At least, Spock missed him. She knew that too. He would deny it too. She wouldn't talk to him about it but she would allow herself a knowing smile when a flash of something passed across his features. 

 

* * *

 

Spock did not miss Kirk. It would be illogical. He didn't think time seemed to have slowed down either as that would also be illogical. His life was unchanged. He focused on his work at the Vulcan Science Academy, on his researches and analysis. If, once in a while, he thought about him, it could all be explained logically. Kirk was the one doing the thinking about him. Everyday he could feel him poking at their link, just making himself known, showing he was there. Though Spock did not find it necessary to respond , he appreciated the initiative. There was also the fact that he had to think about him. They were going to live together, at least for a few weeks every year. Of course, he had to think about the man. He had to analyse him, to understand him, to make sure he could act in a way to minimize conflict. Thinking about Kirk was absolutely logical.

 

* * *

 

On the day they were to arrive back on Earth, James Kirk was in a very pleasant mood. He had been communicating with Spock in the previous days and they were to meet at Earth's Shuttle Station in San Francisco on this day, as Spock had timed his schedule to arrive on that day as well. 

His colleagues had noticed on their way to Earth how he seemed especially giddy and one had teased him about looking like ''he had a special treat waiting for him, maybe from a special someone''. He had answered that he was only looking forward to spending some time off with a friend. He didn't yet know how to refer to Spock in front of others. He had tried a few titles in his head : his boyfriend, his fiancé, his bondmate, his soon-to-be husband, but if they were all technically true, none seemed right, not to say aloud. 

''A friend, eh? Whatever you say Kirk. Whatever you say.'' and a smirk was the answer he'd gotten. Well, he was supposed to advertise their ''relationship'' anyway. He supposed in those circumstances getting ''caught'' was a good thing. He made a half real embarrassed grin and the matter was dropped as landing sequences were engaged. Back home. Back to Spock.

 

* * *

 

As he walked towards the tall Vulcan waiting with his luggage next to a communication column, he felt small butterflies in his stomach. It surprised him, but he lacked the time to dwell on it so he schooled his features in a welcoming expression and joined him.

''Good morning Spock'', he said, turning his Jim Kirk charm on.

''Good morning to you as well'', Spock answered pleasantly.

''My mother lives on a small farm in Iowa'', Kirk explained, ''That's where we'll be staying as there are several guest rooms there. It offers more privacy than the small apartment I share with other officers in San Francisco.''

''Most thoughtful'', Spock complimented him.

They managed to get to the transporters before most of the other freshly arrived officers and visitors did. In only a few minutes, they were beamed, along with their luggage, directly into Winona Kirk's living room. Her son dropped his luggage as soon as he finished materializing ready to hug her like only he could. He quickly had to stop himself though when he saw the first person in front of him, not his beautiful mother, but rather a grumpy Starfleet admiral.

''Admiral'', he said, surprised.

''Lieutenant. I'm glad you could make it in time. There is a lot of details we need to go over.''

The older man quickly turned on his heels and walked to the kitchen. Kirk spotted his mother and mouthed ''on time?!'' to her, over the admiral's shoulder, earning a slight chuckle from her. They met in that hug he'd been meaning to give her with matching enthusiasm. The Kirks never really had to say how they felt to each other. They expressed every ''I missed you'', ''I love you'', ''Please be careful'' and ''Make sure you come back to us'' with with bone crushing embraces and soft touches to the shoulder or cheek as well as forehead kisses of varying strengths. 

''You must be Spock'', she said approaching the Vulcan when they let go, ''It's an honor to meet you and welcome you in our home.''

She nodded to him and her son winked at her, silently thanking her for remembering not to expect any physical salutations. 

''As it is for me'', Spock nodded back.

Kirk then gestured towards the kitchen where the admiral was already seated, going rapidly through files on his PADD and frowning at them. The four of them spent the afternoon elaborating a plan for their stay on Earth and sharing their impressions of the little progress they'd made so far, not their feelings obviously, but mostly reactions they'd witnessed or heard of. It was still quiet out there. There only had been talks of a human visiting with the prince on Vulcan but as yet no speculations on who he was or the nature of their relationships.

Starfleet expected more of the Terrans and the trip on Earth. To this effect, the admiral insisted on the different ways of interpreting relationships for Vulcans and Humans, mostly when it comes to physical affection. No one expected them to be especially showy, but they at least had to look comfortable in each other's presence, which, at the moment, they didn't. For Spock it wasn't especially unusual; Vulcans often looked stiff to human eyes, even when with their loved ones but Kirk was not Vulcan. He also had a reputation among his friends of bring particularly warm and touch driven. Him touching Spock less than his friends would make sense, it could be put to his sensible and respectful nature, his natural diplomatic sense. But it was all in his aura that things would be seen, in his posture, in his looks. He needed to learn to act and fast. The admiral made this particularly clear and though nobody liked it they all pretended to agree with him and to not be fuming over more subterfuge. Clearly, they could act better than he thought.

When she finally managed to politely kick the admiral out of her house, Winona put her son in charge of installing his friend and himself in the guesthouse a few meters behind the main one, with the promise of a real homemade dinner waiting for them when they'd be done.

The meal was delicious, cooked with love and all natural ingredients grown on or around the farm. Wine and good company made it even better and as Kirk walked back to their room with Spock, he was a bit giddy from both.

''Do you mind if I hug you?'', he asked in front of their respective doors.

''I do not have any objections to it'', Spock answered and Jim grinned until he heard the small addition to it. ''It would help in building a convincing sense of proximity I believe.''

This brought him back to Earth, which was not nearly as pleasant when it was figurative, but he nodded, his most diplomatic smile on before opening his arms for the Vulcan. Both knew this was entirely unsuccessful for all intents. It was stiff and awkward. They looked more like they were holding a water balloon between them and trying not to burst it than they were actually hugging. They separated after a few seconds of this and uttered awkward good-nights, avoiding each other's gaze, then stepped in their rooms for the night, both pointedly looking ahead.

So much for acting and looking comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next! How will their dates on Earth go? Where will Kirk take Spock? Will they finally get closer? Who knows! (I do! I do!)
> 
> So yeah I'll try to work fast but it's all planned out and started so it shouldn't be so long.


End file.
